


Smutty Smut

by Sheygon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Horny Eren Yeager, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheygon/pseuds/Sheygon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was just inspired by a role play my friend and I had so its pure smut. More than one round and horny guys. Fun stuff? So my first all out smut and if you see any errors let me know!</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smutty Smut

“Ah Heichou wont this be a bit suspicious?” The messy haired brunette spoke timidly to his shorter superior. They stood in front of the Corporal’s room, Levi with his back against the door and his arms crossed and Eren standing before him glancing around his shoulders. “Jaeger you basically belong to me. I can kick the shit out of you and no one would question my choice of obedience other than your over protective friend. No one is going to find you and I walking into my room.” Eren scoffed struggling to hide a smirk. “That’s the point, they’ll be suspicious you’re being nice to me.” Levi rolled his eyes. “Then let me kick your ass into my room, will that make you feel better?” Eren grinned, failing at his attempt to hide it. “I might just like it Heichou.” The shorter man opened his door with one hand and grabbed Eren’s jacket yanking the boy after him. “Oh I know you do.”

Levi tossed Eren onto the bed with a flick of his wrist as well as a swift kick for good measure. “I’m half tempted to just fuck you on the floor so you don’t make a mess on my bed.” Eren perked up snickering as he leaned forward on the bed with his arm holding him up from between his knees. “We could use your desk again.” Silver eyes glared back at him. “Like hell is that happening. Or would you like to scrub it and wax it repeatedly again? Those damn stains refused to come off no matter how many times I cleaned it. Eyebrows almost caught onto it.” Levi turned his back to Eren looking at the desk and running a hand through his hair. Then he noticed arms wrapping themselves around his waist and a possessive growl next to his ear causing Levi to roll his eyes. Eren always acted like this when he mentioned Erwin had been alone with him. Casting his eyes off to the side with a sigh he reached his hand up to tangle itself in Eren’s messy hair. “Relax Eren, nothing happened.” He planned to say ‘If I had wanted him then I would’ve taken my chance years ago.’ Alas that would cause Eren to still be more possessive and wouldn’t benefit him in the least. “Good, he shouldn’t touch what’s not his.” Eren growled through his teeth nuzzling into Levi’s neck. “Tch, Don’t get so cocky brat.” The shorter man tossed Eren back onto the bed as he followed after the teen. 

Greedy tan hands pulled Levi down on top of the Eren locking themselves behind Levi’s head and entangling themselves in the black locks. Their lips lock together in a rough kiss for dominance. Levi nips at the male’s bottom lip impatiently demanding entrance. Eren on the other hand smirks against his lover’s lips teasingly denying access. In retort to the brunette’s antics Levi thrusts his hips down against Eren’s causing a moan to tear through the others being. Instinctively Levi took the invitation smugly slipping his tongue into Eren’s mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance as well as their bodies. Eren becoming impatient writhed below Levi and rubbed his legs together. Levi grinded his hips against Eren’s, earning another moan and taking the lead of dominance in the kiss. His wet muscle dipped into each crevice that was etched into his memory. Levi’s hands had drifted the Eren’s hips rubbing circles on them as he grinds himself against Eren at a painfully slow rate.

Then Levi pulled back looking at the horny teen below him with a smirk. A thin strand of saliva connected their lips together. In any normal case Levi would be disgusted, sadly he and Eren had gone far past what he would consider disgusting a while ago. Pale hands slipped off Eren’s jacket and skillfully unhooked the straps that covered the tan lean body before him. Slowly he dragged his fingertips across clothed heated skill. Eren hissed at the extensive teasing pouting at Levi. After pulling off all the straps he stripped Eren of more clothing until he was in his shirt and underwear. Next he slipped the greenish yellow shirt off the tan body before him. With each movement teal-green eyes latched onto the information and feelings that followed them. Unlike Levi, Eren flung forward and stripped Levi down as well. He moved speedily but carefully enough not to rip or tare anything. The impatient teen then yanked Levi back into his arms in a greedy kiss. The black haired man ran his thumb over Eren’s nipple causing the other to shiver. Then Levi hooked a thumb on the hem of Eren’s underwear tugging the side down exposing his tan hip. Tan hips shifted in response with a small purr as he tugged at Levi’s bottom lip between his teeth. Levi simply draws circles on Eren’s exposed hip driving the other insane. Having enough of the teasing Eren pushed Levi onto his back sitting on the man’s hips with his hands on Levi’s broad chest. 

A growl escaped Eren’s lips as he leaned forward on Levi, grinding himself down at the same time. “Heichou, no more teasing.” The brunette leaned down to Levi’s ear and moaned. I want you, _now. _Levi smirks at him with half-lidded eyes. “You are going to have to beg brat.” Quickly, Eren stripped himself and Levi of any remaining clothing. Teal-green eyes narrow as he leans down to Levi’s neck nibbling and biting matched with open mouthed kisses as he spoke. “Please… Heichou… I want you…” He bites and sucks leaving a dark mark just below Levi’s ear whispering huskily. “Fuck me hard and fast Levi..” With that Levi sits up and Eren slips back smirking sitting on his knees. Levi holds three fingers out to Eren looking at him with a hunger in his eyes with a stern command. “Suck.” Obediently Eren takes the digits into his mouth lipping his tongue between the fingers and sucking. He glances at Levi who was watching him expectantly. Smirking to himself Eren hollowed his cheeks sucking harder and bobbing his head slightly. He watched the silver eyes glimmer with a dark look, and if it didn’t turn him on so much he might have been afraid. “That’s enough, brat.” Slowly he lets the fingers slip from his mouth as he opens it. Another thin strand of saliva connected the fingers to his lips. He shoots a heated glance at Levi with lust filled eyes.__

__Levi yanks Eren up into a rough kiss as he slips his fingers into Eren’s entrances one at a time. In response Eren moans loudly into the kiss slipping his tongue into Levi’s mouth. He slid across each crevice and dip in his memory. Then he ruts back on Levi’s fingers with a vulgar moan. “N-nahh! Heich-chouu..” He received a small hum of recognition as the digits start scissoring and stretching Eren. Unable to stop it Levi groans muttering under his breath. “No matter how many times we fuck you always tighten up like a virgin again..” Eren moans leaning his head on Levi’s shoulder rubbing his legs together impatiently. “Ah! Please, Heichou…. Faster.” “Hn..” Levi mused. “Don’t be greedy, Jaeger” With that he withdrew his fingers from Eren’s entrances. Eren whined in response looking at Levi with a pout. “Heichou…” Silver eyes rolled with a faint smirk as he lifted Eren up and presses the tip of his length against Eren’s puckered entrance. Tan skin shivered happily as Eren’s wiggling his hips against Levi’s member. Perfect black eyebrows knit together in pleasure as he slides his full length into Eren with a groan. Brown hair flies back while teal-green eyes try to roll into the back of Eren’s head. His mouth hung open letting a particularly loud moan tear through the room squeezing his entrance tightly around Levi. The man grunts holding Eren’s hips and rubbing circles on them. “Damnit Jaeger… it’s not…. The first time…. Re-relax a little, fuck.” Eren lets out breathily moans as he slightly relaxes then squeezes one more time before relaxing finally. “He-heichou... You feel...” He moans loudly looking at Levi with hazy lust filled eyes. “ B-brat...” Eren lets out shakily even pants tilting his head while he experimentally shifted his hips with his entrance relaxing._ _

__Levi moans quietly his silver eyes clouded with pleasure. “O-ooh?” Eren smirks as he slowly lifts himself up so on the head is still inside. “A-aahhhre you... Letting me fuck myself on you this time He-Hecihou?” He slams his hips down against Levis with a deep moan tearing passed his lips. A deep husky groan escapes Levi’s lips as his hands latch onto Eren’s hips guiding him. “Nnaahh!” Eren repetitively almost lifts himself all the way off except for the head and slams himself back down then grinding his hips while Levi is deep within him. Then he thrusts himself into Eren’s with furrowed brows. “Ja-Jaeger… haahh.” “Nnnnggh! Le-h!” Levi shifted a tan leg slightly for better access. “LevaaaAH! THERE. LEVI FUCKING PLEASE.” The brunette was filled with gasping high pitched moans as he camped down when his sweet spot was hit. His vision saw stars and his head leaned to the side continuing to slam his hips down. From their activities the sound of skin to skin contact echoed in the room. Levi continued to jerk his hips forward into Eren’s prostate groans slipping past his lips. Eren struggles not to scream out in pure ecstasy. “I-im gonna. NNGH.” Eren leans down to Levi as he squeezes down getting closer to his climax. “Come in me Hei-chouuu..!” The black haired man grunted with his face scrunched up in pleasure as he thrusted into Eren’s prostate again.” LEVI!” The teen loudly moans clamping down and milking Levi dry with his behind while ribbons of liquid shoot from his own length across their chests. “Hnn-... ErennaAHH!” Levi lets out a loud moan as he thrusts into Eren one last time, grinding against him, before finally climaxing. Eren, in the ecstasy, leaves scratch marks on Levi's chest and back. His vision blurred by white he collapses onto Levi as his breaths came in short pants as well as trying to regain feeling in his body._ _

__Levi flops back onto the bed breathing heavily wrapping an arm around Eren muttering. “I feel… fucking disgusting. You made…. a mess…. again.” Eren nuzzles into Levi trying to regain his breathing. “We should… do bondage next...Also…. Im not sure… Im gonna feel…. My legs anytime soon.” Levi grunted. “Y-you better watch what you say. We might end up.. going for round two...” Eren snorted. “Fuck me, is that an offer?” The lengthy teen grins looking up at Levi. Levi catching onto the fact Eren was getting his second wind sighed. Eren continued, “I want to be an incoherent moaning mess under you Heichou... Of course... Unless you’d like to go to sleep?” Eren smirks with a glint in his eyes. “God fucking dammit, Jaeger.” The boy grinned. “Is that a 'no' Heichou? I can lick you clean if you’d like...” Now Levi snorts. “You fucking better you horny brat.” Eren hums happily as he slowly slinks off of Levi and sticks out his tongue first licking off Levi's chest. His tongue teasingly flicks across Levi’s nipples. He had a displeased look since it was his own but quickly perked up considering it would lead to round two. Then he slid lower down. Levi groaned quietly. The horny teen licked Levi’s navel then his hips. Next he deviously took his time lapping up the thick liquid at Levi's inner thighs. Sometimes he would nuzzle into Levi's length for just a reaction to his antics. “F-Fuck, Jeager…” Next he then leaned down and flicked his tongue across Levi's balls to clean up anything he may have missed around. “hn” He smirks looking up and meeting Levi's eye contact while Levi's length pressed up against Eren cheek. “Time to clean this, hn?” Slowly he slipped out his tongue and leisurely dragged it over the slit with his hot muscle. Then he opened his mouth wider slipping the head into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and giving a particularly strong suck._ _

__“HhhaAAH.!” Levi arches his back and fights bucking into Eren's mouth. He inwardly smirked as he slid down Levi's length without a problem. With his nose against Levi's hips and Levi's length deep within his throat, he hummed sending vibrations through Levi and he started to bob his head. Gently grazing the raging length with his teeth and swirling his tongue around it like a lollipop. “Nnngghhh… Co-cocky brat…” Levi bucks into Eren's mouth, losing strength in his body. Eren swallowed around Levi's buck and he pull back releasing his length with a 'pop' and a grin, though he was definitely panting. “You’re clean Heichou....” Silver eyes glare at the teasing and mischievous teal-green. “Tch.” The bulky man gets up swiping up the straps and bound Eren’s wrists to the head board. The teen moans excitedly shifting his hips while he tugs at his restraints. Then he rests his head against his arm now being held above his head with a fond smirk at Levi. The older man bites his bottom lip, and then looks at Eren. Teal-green eyes flash a hungry look. “I’m now completely at your whims Heichou....” Levi crawls towards Eren and bites the soft skin at his neck and then trails down his stomach. He goes up and down Eren's stomach and chest a few times, then moved onto Eren's nipples. He sucks and bites them both, flicking his tongue over them as well. Eren moans back and forth rolling his head from side to side as he arches his back. In response Levi kisses and licks Eren's waist line, teasing him. Tan stomach muscles tighten at the teasing while he struggled halfheartedly to not buck his hips. Pale hands grab Eren's waist and forces it down against the bed and continues teasing him. He licks the base of Eren's fully erect length, and then licks dragging his tongue up and down Eren’s member._ _

__“Naaah!” The brunette moans losing at the challenge to not buck and wiggle his hips as his eyebrows knit together and his arms struggle against the restraints. Levi puts more weight on Eren's hips to keep them down. Then, he takes Eren's length in his mouth, licking around it. He begins bobbing his head, pulling his head all the way to the tip and stopping to nibble at it, then bobs his head back down. A loud moan rips through his lips and he struggles with his arms since he can’t move his hips. He tilts his head back moaning feverishly while curling and uncurling his toes. Levi hollowed his cheeks out and sucks rather forcefully on Eren's length. He then begins bobbing his head again, humming against his length. Frantically Eren knocked his head against the headboard as he panted and moaned and unintelligible sounds escaped his hips while the free parts of his body writhed. Levi pulls off Eren's member, lookin up at him slightly annoyed while Eren panted with half lidded eyes. “Ii cant... Help myself.... Heichou....” Then Levi crawls over toward Eren's face then stands up, forcing Eren's mouth open. He then forcefully pushes his member into Eren's mouth and begins thrusting in and out. This causes Eren to moan loudly around the length as he rubbs his legs together. He hollowed his cheeks, sucked like his life depended on it, and tonged Levi's slit happily lapping up the juices Levi provided while he was getting throat fucked. Soon Levi's thrusting became uneven as he reached his climax and came into Eren's mouth. He kneeled on top of Eren and grabbed his chin while breathing heavily. “S-Swallow.. it...” Teal-green challenging eyes matched the smirk on Eren’s face as he slowly swallowed it bit by bit, enjoying the taste. He stared Levi in the eyes and licked his lips panting. “Thanks for the meal Heichou.. It was delicious...” Levi smirked. “There's more.. where that came from… If you aren’t careful brat….” The man received a smirk in response. “Oh?” Eren bites his lips eyeing Levi's length. “Can I have thirds and fourths then?” He grins back as he looked at Levi and laid his head on his arm._ _

__Levi became hard again as he took in the view of Eren tied up and facing him wide open. “Fuck…” The shorter man began nipping at his chest, neck, and stomach, leaving marks all over his body. “Nnnghh! I-its going to be difficult...” A moan forces its way passed Eren’s lips. “To hide these when all of us are- NGAH. Showering together...” Eren’s length twitched at all the attention. “Heh, looks like you’ll have to figure something out then.” Levi smirks and moves away then he pressed the tip of his member into Eren's entrance again. The teen moans quietly finally remembering the liquid tricking from his entrance and around his thighs. Levi narrows his eyes in disgust. “Tch. Disgusting…” He groans quietly as presses his member into Eren further. Eren moans loudly flipping his head back as he wraps his legs around Levi's waist. The younger of the two pants with a smirk. “I’m surprised…. you’d... Nhhaaah... Get dirty for me...” Levi ‘tsked’ and began thrusting in and out of Eren, looking for that one spot moaning quietly. Eren panted with half lidded eyes as he pulled Levi deeper with his legs moaning loudly. He hit his head on the headboard while he writhed against his restraints. Next Levi put Eren's leg on his shoulder and thrusts while angling his hips. Eren moans a mixture of a yell as white danced through his vision. “There! Again! DAMMIT!” Levi moans and begins pounding into Eren. He pulls out except for the tip, then slams back into Eren and repeats over and over again. “S-so.....” Eren moans. “Full... Nnnaaghh!” Eren isnt able to process words as he simple writhes, moans and clenches around Levi while he uses his other leg to push Levi even further inside. Levi thrusts into Eren one more time and grinds his hips against him before climaxing and collapsing onto Eren, panting and shuddering out of pleasure. This causes Eren to moan loudly feeling himself being filled up by Levi's essence as he smiles with heavy eyes and panting. Their pants echoed in the room while the two came down from their climaxes._ _

__Slowly Levi pulls out of Eren still panting but regaining his breath after a while. Then he kisses Eren passionately biting his bottom lip to ask for entrance. Eren flashes a tired smile kissing back affectionately and parts his lips. Taking the invitation happily Levi explores Eren's mouth with his tongue. Their tongues dance with each other affectionately to be connected._ _

__Then Eren’s eyes trailed down Levi’s chest following the red angry marks left by his nails in ecstasy. His eyes pulls back to peer at the easily noticeable love bit on the juncture between Levi's neck and shoulder. “Oh. Can you untie me now?” Eren practically glows after their aftermath with a content sigh. Levi wearily stands over Eren and purposefully pushes his crotch into Eren's face while untying the straps. Eren rolls his eyes with a smirk as he leans forward lapping up Levi's liquids and cleaning him up mostly. Levi's member twitches in response and Eren grins with a small snicker. “Heichou. I think you're friend is trying to wake up…” Levi’s silver eyes roll. “Shut up. That’s your fault.” Levi bends down after throwing the straps aside to head to the bathroom and return with a damp rag. The older man carefully and thoroughly cleaned Eren up. The attention makes Eren moan peacefully with his eyes closed then his own member twitches causing him to pause. “How the fuck is he still awake…” A husky chuckle escapes Levi’s lips as he finishes cleaning Eren and lies down next to him. “Tch, this bed is filthy now..” He mutters as he pulls Eren closer as the teen nuzzles into him. “Mmm” Eren slurs with murmurs. “I would change the sheets if I could feel my legs....”_ _

__Then he kiss the marks on his wrists like a reminder of this knowing they would probably heal in the next day or so, then he kisses Levi sweetly. Levi chuckles quietly holding Eren’s wrist and gently kisses the marks. The only time they ever cuddle or act out of the ordinary was after great sex, this was that case. “They're easier to explain then all the marks you left on my body...” Eren chuckles as he nuzzles into Levi contently, and Levi lays his head on Eren’s shoulder. “I had to mark you so those other brats know not to touch you. They shouldn’t touch what doesn’t belong to them.” Levi smirked not even sparing a glance at the boy in his arms to know he was blushing. Levi didn’t honestly expect his reuse of that sentence to cause Eren to blush so much, but he was a hormonal teen who knows. After a few peaceful moments Eren spoke up again. “I was already yours Heichou...” Suddenly Eren stiffens. “I was pretty loud....” His ears turned red. “I wonder if someone heard me...” Levi smirks in response. “ Yeah, you were pretty loud... so it’s more like ‘who’ heard you.” Eren hides half his face with his hand; an annoyed yet blushing expression on his face. “Well I was screaming your name.. So... You’re involved in this two.” Levi chuckled as he pulled the blankets around them and closed his eyes. Eren catching the hint rolled onto his side and cuddled into Levi as sleep and exhaustion took the two away._ _


End file.
